Power devices, such as wind turbines, photovoltaic cells, gas turbines, steam turbines, other power generating devices, transformers, other power transmission devices, etc. are utilized in a wide variety of applications for power production and/or transmission. Power devices are often connected to a main power line or a power grid using suitable connecting power lines. Typically, individual connecting power lines are provided for each power device included at a power plant or power station. However, as the number of power devices within a power plant increases, individually connecting the power devices may require a relatively large number of connecting power lines. Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods for connecting power devices to a main power line.
In certain circumstances, a plurality of power devices may be connected to a main power line in a loop. The use of a loop may reduce the number and/or rating of connecting power lines that are utilized in the system. However, in the event of a disturbance within the power devices, an open condition may occur in the loop. In certain circumstances, the open condition may lead to unsafe conditions within the connecting power lines included in the loop, such as an overpowering of a connecting power line.
Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods for monitoring power devices that are connected in a loop to a main power line.